Tanawak Wiki
Welcome to the World of Tanawak Adika unfurled the scrap of fabric from her pocket. She aligned the glyphs with the sun and the current positions of the twin moons, Mahwu and Glesta, and studied the wall before her. Behind her, Dansu nervously tested the sharpness of his kasuyu, his eyes never leaving the shaman's back. She had led them far into the Blood Jungle, farther than they, or anyone else with any sense, should have traveled. He would give her one hour to decode the ancient Zeth-Kalassi script and get into the tomb, otherwise he was going to drag her back to their shelter. In the trees to his Dansu's sat the grippli. Not the most talkative companion, Gar-Nok did lead them this far. The grippli have an innate danger senses, instinctively knowing the safest path in most situations. At times like this, Gar-Nok did what he did best: he watched, and felt, and breathed, waiting, watching for danger. This brought Dansu some comfort: at least they'd have some warning if something came their way. '' ''"Hurry up, will ya? I don't want to stay out here all night." '' ''On the other hand, there was Isentuck, a dwarf out of Sandedge. Isentuck was the best trapper operating out of Karstak. He didn't come cheap, but Adika insisted on hiring him. "The Zeth-Kalassi were cunning and ingenious", she had said. "This tomb will be trapped, and none but the best of trappers could possibly lead us inside." So they hired Isentuck. But Sandedge dwarves knew nothing of the jungle, and Isentuck, in particular, was a very loud Sandedge dwarf.... Dansu stopped in mid-thought. Something was off. The jungle, normally replete with sounds of birds, frogs, and the occasional snap cat, went quiet. The warrior turned, and looked into the trees. "What, what's wrong?" grumbled Isentuck. '' ''"Shh," replied Dansu, pointing at the trees. "Where is Gar-Nok?" The two adventurers stared up into the jungle canopy, trying to spot their companion. They did not see the beast behind them. ... The noontime rains poured, water streamed down the sides of the tomb, as the mud reclaimed the lost map of the Zeth-Kalassi. About Tanawak Tanawak is an original D&D 5th Edition campaign set on the tropical continent of Tanawak. It is a world of diverse cultures; a variety of climates, terrains, and geological oddities; beasts large and small; and young, old, and lost civilizations. Tanawak follows the traditional ruleset of D&D, with inspiration drawn from the geography of Africa. It uses a combination of official, modified, and home-brewed races, classes, and cultures, to form a unique setting. This wiki contains details of this setting, useful for the game master, the players, and casual observers . These links cover topics relating to the World of Tanawak itself: Geography Calendar Notes for Players In order to make the Tanawak campaign different from other campaigns, there are modifications and options for player character creation. These links cover those changes, and are intentionally arranged to match the order in the official 5th Edition Player's Handbook. Races & Variants Classes & Archetypes Backgrounds Equipment Playtesting Aruru's Home Rules Players participating in Aruru's own game must read & follow the rules in the link below. These rules only apply to the creator's home game only and do not need to be followed by anyone else running this campaign. Aruru's Home Rules Copyright Notices Tanawak Campaign World © 2017 by Paul Dionne. Individuals are allowed to use this campaign, in whole or in part, for their own personal use. Publishing this content elsewhere, or using this campaign for podcasts, video streaming, or other written or internet publication, is prohibited without express written permission of the author. Please direct all such inquiries by messaging Aruru, the Tanawak Wiki's admin. Dungeons & Dragons and D&D Next are trademarks of Wizards of the Coast (www.wizards.com). Maps on this wiki were created using Campaign Cartographer 3 by ProFantasy Software (https://secure.profantasy.com/default.asp). Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse